Grievous’s Revenge
by McJedi102
Summary: General Grievous survives his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi. When he realizes that the Clone Wars are over, and the Empire is on the rise, Grievous must work with the Jedi who almost killed him to fight the Empire, and overthrow Emperor Palpatine, or as Grievous knows him, Darth Sidious. But he must face the Imperial Navy, and the new Sith, Darth Vader, before he can get revenge...
1. Chapter One

General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the CIS Droid Army, stalks over to edge of the landing pad, towards Obi-Wan Kenobi. He holds his electrostatic, ready to kill the Jedi Master, when he sees an object fly towards Kenobi. In that instant, Grievous remembered the blaster that he had dropped, and feels his blood run cold. Before he can do anything, he sees Kenobi fire off round after round, and feels a searing heat in his chest. He looks down, and sees his heart literally exploding. In a futile effort, he tries cover the wound, but it's too late. He feels his cybernetic body failing, and his vision goes black.

—————

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Grievous groans, and opens his eyes. He finds himself strapped to a medical and table, and sees a medical droid operating on his chest. He attempts to move his head to get a better look, but feels his head be restrained by another droid. Grievous growls, and aims a venomous glare at the droid holding him down. It's none other than one of his MagnaGuards. Grievous suddenly feels a searing pain in his chest, and he lets out a howl of agony.

Grievous looks down, and sees a black box where his heart had been. He realized what was happening. He was alive! He would be able to continue the war against the Republic, and he would have his revenge on Obi-Wan Kenobi for doing this to him. Grievous waits for the medical droid to finish installing the box, and then he swings his legs over the edge of the table. He stands, and flexes his hands. He had been fully repaired, down to the last duranium plate.

Grievous chuckles darkly, and walks out of the medical bay. He begins marching towards the bridge of the ship, and takes note of the sparse amount of droids onboard. As he reaches the bridge; Grievous is greeted by a Tactical Droid. "Welcome back, General. I see your repairs have been completed. I'm pleased to report that despite our meager numbers, the fleet managed to escape Utapau." Grievous eyes the droid, and gestures to the viewport. "Where are we, droid?"

The droid is silent for a moment, no doubt getting the answer to Grievous's question. "We have just arrived in the Mustafar system. Your shuttle is ready, and your Lightsabers are aboard." Grievous would have grinned if he had a mouth. He chuckles, and turns to head to the hangar bay. He is escorted by four MagnaGuards, and when he gets to the hangar, he finds six commando droids waiting. He gestures to them, and the group boards the shuttle, then heads down to Mustafar's surface.

—————

Grievous's shuttle lands on the facility's landing pad, and finds a silver ship next to his shuttle. Narrowing his eyes, he spots the fallen body of Padme Amidala on the ground, and he growls. Something wasn't right here. He stalks into the facility, and he hears the unmistakable sound of Lightsabers clashing. Grabbing two of his own Lightsabers, he rushes into the conference room, and his eyes widen. There was Obi-Wan Kenobi, dueling none other than Anakin Skywalker. _'What is going on here!?!'_, Grievous thinks. He activates his Lightsabers, one blue and one green, and stands tall. "Well, well. What have we here?"

Grievous would pay any number of credits to have Obi-Wan's expression engraved in stone. The look of shock on his face was a sight to behold. Skywalker; on the other hand, was wearing a look of outrage. Grievous notices something, though. His eyes are a nasty shade of yellow. _'What- is it possible... Skywalker is the apprentice of which Sidious spoke!?!'_

Grievous raises his Lightsabers in front of him, and summons his droids to the conference room. Before they could arrive, Grievous looks towards Skywalker. "So, _you_ are the apprentice that Lord Sidious spoke of?" Anakin's expression changed from outraged to confused. In that moment, so I-Wan seems to recover from his shock of seeing Grievous, and takes advantage of Anakin's confusion to slam the pommel of his Lightsaber into the back of Anakin's head. Skywalker's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he crumpled to the ground.

Grievous quickly looks towards Kenobi, and growls. "You fool, your Republic will fall before the night of the Separatists. With Lord Sidious's new apprentice, I will destroy your precious Jedi Order!" Obi-Wan's face shows sadness, and he lowers his Lightsaber. "Grievous, you have been being used! Sidious and Palpatine are one and the same! The Jedi Order is destroyed, and an Empire has been established. The Republic and the Separatists... they are no more." Grievous's eyes widen at this, and his mind reels. A thousand thoughts rush through his mind, but he doesn't let this distract him. He raises his Lightsabers to a form II stance, and just as his droids rush in, he growls, "Your lies will not save you, Jedi. You will pay for your attempt on my life!"

Before he can attack, however, several laser bolts streak into the room. Spinning to face this new threat, Grievous sees a squad of clones rush in. He growls, and prepares to fight when he notices the clones firing on Kenobi as well. Realizing that Kenobi had been telling the truth, he calls out, "Kill the clones, and assist the Jedi! We need to get to my shuttle!" Kenobi nods, and rushes forward, following the MagnaGuards and Commando Droids, who killed the entire squad. Grievous quickly follows, and they rush to the landing platform. As Grievous moves to his shuttle, he looks towards Kenobi. "Get your ship up to my fleet. We need to leave, now!" Kenobi nods, and takes Amidala aboard the silver ship.

Boarding his shuttle, Grievous grabbed the controls, and flies up into Mustafar's atmosphere. Checking the shuttle's sensors, he saw that Kenobi was following him. The two ships managed to get to the fleet just in time to see three Republic, or rather, _Imperial_ Star Destroyers battling his fleet, which was losing. A couple vulture droids escort the two ships to Grievous's new flagship, the _Malevolent Raider_.

As the ships land in the hangar bay, Grievous leads Kenobi, who is carrying Amidala, to the same medical bay he had just left hours ago. Several droids give them confused looks, but they continue on their way. When the enter the medical bay, Kenobi places Amidala on the operating table, where the medical droid begins examining her. Satisfied that she was safe, Kenobi looks at Grievous. "We need to contact Senator Bail Organa. He is with Master Yoda, they will be able to help Padme." Grievous didn't really care about the Senator, but it wouldn't do to have the Jedi as enemies, not now. Grievous looks to his tactical droid. "Get us out of here, now!" The droid nods, and gives the order. The ships jump to hyperspace, escaping the Imperial Star Destroyers.


	2. ChapterTwo

Coruscant.

The great city-planet was the capital of the Galactic Republic, and lay at the heart of the galaxy.

Now, it was Imperial Center.

Palpatine sat behind his desk in the Senate Building, facing the newly fixed window, staring out at the cityscape. He had, not even a day ago, thrown the Jedi Master Mace Windu out this window. He smirks at the memory. Windu had always gotten on his nerves throughout his career, and Palpatine had been all to happy to kill the Jedi in such a manner.

Mas Amedda, Palpatine's Vice Chancellor, clears his throat from his position next to Palpatine's desk. Palpatine doesn't look away from the window as he says, "What is it?"

"Your Excellency, you have an incoming transmission from the planet Mustafar. It is your apprentice, Lord Vader." Palpatine raises an eyebrow at this, and swivels his chair to face his desk. "Put it through."

A translucent blue figure materializes on his desk. Anakin Skywalker, or rather, Darth Vader, is kneeling. Palpatine can sense something... off coming from his apprentice. He waves his hand, and says, "Arise, Lord Vader. Tell me, what is the situation on Mustafar? Is the Separatist Leadership dead?"

_"Yes, My Master. The Separatist Council is destroyed, and the deactivation codes have been broadcasted to the CIS as a whole."_ Anakin doesn't meet his eyes, however, and Palpatine knows that he hasn't been told everything. "Tell me, Lord Vader. Were there any... complications in your mission? Perhaps along the lines of Jedi interference?"

Anakin looks surprised by this, and nods. _"Yes, Master. Obi-Wan Kenobi attempted to defeat me in combat." _Palpatine smirks at this. He figured that it would be Kenobi. "I take it that he is dead?"

Anakin bows his head in shame. _"No, Master. I was about to kill him when... General Grievous entered the room. Kenobi knocked me unconscious, and when I came to, Admiral Yularen had arrived, and reported their escape."_

When Palpatine heard this, his eyes were wide with shock. He knew that there would be a chance that Kenobi would win, and he had contingency plans in place for such an event. But Grievous being alive would complicate matters severely. After a moment of tense silence, he speaks. "Lord Vader, return to Coruscant at once. There is work to be done." With that, he cut the connection, and stood from behind his desk.

Followed closely by Mas Amedda and four Red Guards, he makes his way to his personal hangar. He was already formulating a plan, and it would require a visit to the Senate. Palpatine smirks. Grievous was certainly a problem, but he may have just made it far easier for Palpatine to secure his power. He chuckles darkly as his entourage boards his shuttle. This would be interesting.


	3. Chapter Three

Grievous stalks towards the hangar he uses for training. There's much on his mind, first and foremost the revelation that Palpatine and Darth Sidious are one and the same. The implications of this are disturbing. It means that Sidious built only used him as a distraction. It meant that the CIS was doomed to fail from the start. And it meant that his role in the war had been a lie. Grievous growls at the realization. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, and looks up to find himself at the hangar. He walks in and grabs a training staff, activating three MagnaGuards as he walks to the middle of the hangar.

Grievous takes off his cloak, and lets it fall to the floor. He holds his staff in front of him in a Soresu position. He remembers how Kenobi uses this form, and was able to defeat Grievous. _'Perhaps I should take a page out of his book...'_, he thinks to himself. Grievous waits a moment as one of the MagnaGuards attacks him using Form II, Makashi. Grievous quickly repels the attack, and spins in time to deflect a Djem So style attack from the second MagnaGuard. He kicks the droid away, and lunges at the third MagnaGuard using Form VII, Juyo. The droid attempts to defend itself, but Grievous strikes quickly, each blow fueled by his hatred for what has happened.

Grievous slams his staff into the side of the MagnaGuard's head, knocking it off-balance. As the droid stumbles back, Grievous moves to strike the first guard, feinting an overhead strike, then swiftly changing to strike the droid's legs. The MagnaGuard's legs buckle, and it falls to its knees, allowing Grievous to focus on the last droid. He stalks towards the droid, and spins his training staff in front of him. He chuckles darkly, and as the MagnaGuard attempts to hit Grievous's legs, the cyborg general reflects the attack and quickly reacts with a strike to the droid's head, knocking it over. Grievous looks towards the hangar door as he hears slow clapping from the hangar door.

Grievous puts down his staff, and grabs his cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders once more. "What do you want, Kenobi?" Kenobi raises an eyebrow, and folds his arms. "I merely wished to see you train, General. And I must say, I am impressed. It's no wonder you could defeat so many Jedi." If Grievous could, be would've sneered at Kenobi. Yes, his skill with the Lightsaber was certainly part of it, but it wasn't the only reason. Many Jedi he fought thought they could be the one to destroy Grievous, making them arrogant fools. But he did not say this aloud. Grievous walks out of the hangar, and sets off towards the bridge, Kenobi close on his heels.

Grievous and Kenobi walk onto the bridge to find Admiral Kalani and Yoda talking about the fleet. Kalani notices their entrance, and turns to face them. "Ah, Generals Grievous and Kenobi. It's good that you are here. Jedi Master Yoda and I have been conversing, and have reached the same conclusion. If we are to have any hope of fighting the Empire, we need more troops. And we need them now." Kenobi shakes his head, and sighs. "Admiral, most, if not all' of the CIS droid army has been shut down. And the clones have turned against the Jedi Order. All we have is this fleet, and whatever Jedi fugitives we find." Grievous stalks forward, and activates a holographic projection of a planet. "Kenobi, perhaps you are familiar with this planet?"

Kenobi's gaze darkens as he looks at the holographic Mandalore. "Yes, General, I am. What of it?" Grievous would've grinned if he could. He looks back at the projection. "Mandalore is under the control of Maul and his Mandalorians. That would be our army." Kenobi places his hand on his chin as he seems to be deep in thought. After a few moments, he says, "Recently, Ahsoka and part of the 501st went there to face Maul. If we can convince them to join us as well, it would double, no, triple our numbers." The droid Admiral nods in approval, and looks towards one of the droids at a console. "Set a course for Mandalore."

—————

The fleet drops out of hyperspace at the edge of the Mandalore system, and immediately raises its shields. As the fleet moves towards the planet, Grievous notes the flashes of light above the planet, and on the planet's surface. He looks over at Kenobi, and gives him a nod. "Go ahead, contact the Jedi." Kenobi moves towards the comm unit, and Grievous looks back over the planet. He takes note of the single Republic cruiser. '_Interesting. It seems the Empire has yet to reinforce this system.'_ Grievous turns, and walks over to join Kenobi at the comm unit. A hologram of Skywalker's former apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, was there. Tano looks over at Grievous. "So you really are alive. I hope you aren't going to kill us?" Grievous chuckles darkly, and shakes his head. He clasps his duranium hands behind his back. "No, Tano, not today. We are in need of an alliance."


	4. Chapter Four

Bail Organa walks into the Senate building on Coruscant. He had arrived on the city planet merely a few hours ago, hearing of the emergency Senate meeting. He couldn't help but wonder why there was a second one so soon after the declaration that the Republic was now an Empire. As Bail enters his Senate Pod, he furrows his brow, looking up at Palpatine. He was one of the few who knew that he was a Sith. One of the few knew that the Galaxy was being manipulated by this evil man.

And he couldn't do a thing.

Bail is snapped out of his thoughts as the oh so glorious Emperor Palpatine stands, and begins to speak. "Esteemed members of the Imperial Senate! I have distressing news. In the last twenty-four hours, we were under the impression that the CIS has been defeated. The feared General Grievous was executed, and we stopped the Jedi Coup." He pauses for a moment, most likely going for a dramatic effect. Bail knows what Palpatine is going to say next. After all, he had been involved, though not how Palpatine would describe. "It would seem that General Grievous is still alive, and in league with Jedi Criminals."

Almost immediately after Palpatine says this, the Senate erupts into chaos. Bail doesn't say anything as he looks up towards Palpatine. He's sure it's his imagination, as it's not possible for him to see Palpatine's face from here, but he thinks he sees an expression of triumph upon the Emperor's face. Mas Amedda, almost as if on cue, slams his staff down, and shouts, "Order! Order!" The Senate quiets down, and Palpatine raises his hands. "Esteemed members of the Senate, it would seem that we are still at war. But I assure you that I will do everything in my power to bring these criminals to justice! We will end this threat to our new Empire, and make the Galaxy safe and secure, once and for all!"

The Senate erupts into loud cheers and applause, while Bail just shakes his head and sighs. He really isn't that surprised by the reaction. He stands, and walks out of his Senate pod, heading down the hall. As he walks, he notices a figure waiting for him at the end of the hall. Mon Mothma. He closes his eyes, bracing himself. Mothma walks up to him, a stern look on her face. _'Oh no...'_


	5. Chapter Five

Not long after Palpatine's speech, the Sith Lord was walking through the halls of the Imperial Military Headquarters with Governor Wilhuff Tarkin and the hologram of Admiral Yularen. Tarkin walks beside Palpatine with relative ease, and Yularen's hologram has a look of calm upon his face, neither bothered by his deformed image. "Governor Tarkin, Admiral Yularen, I have a special task for you both. As you know, there are still several Separatist holdouts in the Mid- and Outer-Rim." The Emperor pauses before turning to face them. "However, they are not the only threat. The Siege of Mandalore is still underway, and it is being led by Clone Captain CT-7567, or Rex." Yularen's face twitches at this, and Palpatine smirks. "Yes, Admiral. I am sending Governor Tarkin to assist you in this particular matter. He is bringing the rest of the 501st Legion, as well as a detachment of the Coruscant Guard." Tarkin raises an eyebrow, but does not say anything. Yularen, however begins to speak.

"Your excellency, I feel that I should inform you that the former Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, is also assisting us in the Siege. Not only that," he continues, as Tarkin's face becomes one of surprise, and the Emperor's one of hatred, "but she is currently receiving a transmission from a fleet claiming to be General Grievous. It would seem that Grievous also has Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda with him. What would you have me do?"

Palpatine rubs his chin, deep in thought. After a moment, he looks to Tarkin. "Governor, have you any suggestions? After all, you have experience with Jedi." Tarkin, having collected himself, nods, and looks at Yularen. "I advise that you wait until my arrival before confronting them. Order 66 may not have activated for your clones because Tano is no longer a Jedi. Or perhaps it has something to do with the Clone Captain. Either way, you do not have the numbers to take on three Jedi, Grievous, an army of droids, and the Shadow Collective." Yularen nods, and the hologram winks out.

Tarkin looks at Palpatine, an eyebrow raised. "I don't suppose your new enforcer is able to join me on this endeavor?" Palpatine grins, and chuckles darkly. The perfect test for Skywalker, or rather, Vader. "Yes, he will be joining you. Make sure to give me reports on his actions. This will be his first test of loyalty." Tarkin nods curtly, and strides off briskly down the hall. Palpatine takes a moment to close his eyes, and call upon the Dark Side to look into the future. He frowns slightly, not receiving anything. The future was clouded. 'Well, this isn't the first time I've walked into a situation blind.', Palpatine thinks to himself as he walks off.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Deep in Coruscant's Underworld, a figure sits huddled in the corner of a small pub. He holds a glass of liquor up to his mouth. Just as he is about to take a drink, he freezes. The man grimaces, and sets the glass down. Feeling his senses tingling like a wildfire, he glances around, eyes narrowed. The man slowly reaches for his belt. Before he can grab the weapon at his waist, an image on the holonews catches his attention. Glancing up, his eyes widen as he sees images of General Grievous, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Ahsoka Tano on the screen, coupled with the headline: 'Separatist Leaders at large'. The man stands quickly, and moves towards the door. Stepping out into the street, Mace Windu gets into his stolen speeder, and heads to an illegal hangar to get a ship.


	6. UPDATE

Hello, everyone! I will be discontinuing this story. But don't worry! I am rewriting it on Archive Of Our Own (AO3) under the username 'JustAnotherStarWarsFan'! I will be improving the story, and hopefully I don't accidentally abandon it again! I'll see you over there!


End file.
